Cauchemars et recettes Suede
by Kisara Hamagasaki
Summary: Notre petit Lag voit Gauche en rêve, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt un cauchemar? Un livre étrange réapparait, pourquoi tant d'émotions de la part de Sylvette?


**Bonjour à tout le monde, c'est Kisara Hamagasaki!  
**

**J'ai laissé de côté pendant quelques temps mon autre fiction "L'héritier des Brandel" de côté parce que je suis tombée folle de ce manga qu'est Letter Bee. Et pourtant, je le connais depuis... une semaine. Durant ce laps de temps, j'ai acheté les sept premiers volumes, lu les scans jusqu'au volume 13 et regardé les deux saisons de l'anime.  
**

**Je l'ai tellement adoré que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis la rencontre entre Lag et Sylvette.**

**J'espère que le cœur que j'y ai mis vous parviendra.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

_Cauchemars et recettes Suede_

_Lag Seeing se trouvait au milieu d'un désert dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il n'y était jamais venu auparavant et pourtant, il savait instinctivement qu'en marchant tout droit, il arriverait à destination. Niche et Steak ne l'avaient pas accompagné pour cette livraison, il ne savait plus pourquoi. _

_Le jeune Letter Bee continuait d'avancer toujours tout droit sous le ciel éternellement étoilé. Il aperçut au bout d'un moment un pic fait de roches qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'horizon. Lag en était certain : c'était au sommet de ce rocher immense qu'il devait se rendre._

_Arrivé au pied du pic, il choisit un chemin sûr et commença son ascension. La montée lui parut interminable. La roche était coupante et les prises rares. Plusieurs fois, le Letter Bee devait redescendre de quelques mètres pour retrouver des prises ou alors pour franchir un obstacle. Ses mains lui faisaient horriblement mal et chaque prise était presque une torture._

_Lag arriva finalement à se hisser jusqu'au sommet. Il s'autorisa quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre de cette dure ascension. Il se remit ensuite debout et examina les alentours. Au sommet de ce roc, entre terre et ciel, il n'était pas seul. Un cercueil de verre y avait été déposé. Poussé par la curiosité, le jeune Letter Bee s'en approcha. Un jeune homme y était couché. Lag eut les larmes aux yeux quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Gauche Suede. Le bras gauche du jeune homme entourait le corps de sa chienne Roda, elle aussi couchée à ses côtés. Il avait gardé le même aspect que lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans, le jour de leur rencontre. Il portait son uniforme de Letter Bee. Son visage était détendu. On aurait dit qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Sa main droite, posée sur sa poitrine, serrait le Nocturne N°20 contre son cœur._

_- Gauche, s'écria Lag. Réveille-toi !_

_Rien ne se passa. Il ne fronça même pas ses sourcils blancs et Roda ne frémit pas d'un poil. Le jeune Letter Bee n'osait pas poser ses mains ensanglantées sur les parois du cercueil de verre. Toucher une telle beauté revenait presque à souiller Gauche lui-même._

_Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler brusquement et Lag dû se mettre à genoux sur le sol rocailleux pour éviter de tomber. C'est alors qu'un immense insectarmure en forme de libellule se posa sur le pic. Le jeune Letter Bee ne le connaissait que trop bien : c'était le Cabernet. Instinctivement, Lag prit son arme, mais sa main se referma dans le vide. C'était Gauche qui avait le Nocturne._

_L'insectarmure sorti ses tentacules de ce qui semblait être sa bouche et les enroula autour du cercueil. Lag essaya de le défendre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il continuait à appeler Gauche en espérant qu'il se réveillerait et vaincrait ce monstre. L'insectarmure souleva le cercueil de verre loin au-dessus de sa tête et d'un coup, le cercueil éclata en mille morceaux de verre._

-oOo-

- Gauche !

Lag se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre à Yûsari, ou plutôt dans la chambre de Gauche. Niche et Steak dormaient profondément à côté de lui. Au loin, la cloche de l'église sonna trois fois. Trois heures du matin.

- Plus jamais de soupe spéciale Sylvette avant de dormir, jura-t-il en silence.

Mais il était quand même heureux : même en rêve, il avait revu Gauche tel qu'il était dans ses souvenirs et non Noir le maraudeur de l'organisation Reverse. Lag n'arriverait plus à trouver le sommeil après un cauchemar pareil. Le jeune Letter Bee se glissa sans bruit hors des couvertures pour ne pas réveiller sa précieuse dingo et sorti de la chambre.

Dans l'escalier, il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Sylvette dormait dans la chambre juste en dessous, il ne fallait pas la réveiller. Une fois dans la cuisine, il alluma les lumières et partit à la recherche de la bouilloire. Les meubles étaient bas et adaptés à Sylvette le garçon n'eut aucun mal à la trouver dans un placard.

Il la remplit d'eau et la mit à chauffer sur la cuisinière à gaz. En attendant l'ébullition, il fouilla les autres placards pour cette fois retrouver la boîte à thé. Il eut beau chercher, il ne mit pas la main sur cette satanée boîte. Sylvette n'aurait pas pu la mettre à un endroit hors de sa portée. Lag se souvint alors qu'Aria était passée prendre une tasse de thé durant sa tournée. Sylvette en avait parlé lors du souper. C'était peut-être elle qui l'avait rangée.

Il entreprit quand même de fouiller la grande armoire. Pour atteindre ses placards les plus hauts, il dut se mettre debout sur une chaise légèrement branlante et encore, il était toujours trop petit. Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds. C'est à ce moment-là que la chaise se rappela à lui en se mettant à tanguer de plus en plus dangereusement. Lag tenta désespérément de se raccrocher à un objet, n'importe lequel. Manque de chance, il attrapa un vieux livre.

Le pauvre Letter Bee se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le dos avec une douleur atroce au niveau de ses fesses. Il se releva rapidement et remit la chaise à sa place avant de jeter un œil dans le couloir. Personne debout, aucune lampe allumée, Lag conclut que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Il éteignit le feu sous la bouilloire pour se consacrer entièrement à sa nouvelle découverte et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine. La couverture était en partie recouverte de poussière, ce qui était normal vu la hauteur où il se trouvait, seul Gauche ou un adulte aurait pu l'atteindre.

Lag ouvrit précautionneusement le livre. Les pages étaient un peu jaunies et dégageaient une odeur de renfermé. Sur la première page, cinq mots étaient écrits à l'encre : « Recettes de la famille Suede ». L'écriture était belle, délicate et joliment calligraphiée. Intrigué, Lag tourna la page… et faillit pousser un cri d'horreur. Toutes ces recettes avaient l'air plus dégoûtantes les unes que les autres.

En aidant de temps en temps Mme Mary à la cuisine, à l'époque où il vivait à Campel, il avait appris quelques rudiments en cuisine. Pas de quoi en faire un chef, mais suffisamment pour survivre lors de longues livraisons. Les pages qui s'étalaient devant lui donnaient la nausée rien qu'en les lisant.

- Lag ? C'est toi qui as fait tout ce bruit ?

Surpris, le jeune Letter Bee sursauta et ferma brusquement le livre ce qui fit lever un nuage de poussière. Il observa l'entrée de la cuisine et y découvrit Sylvette. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle portait simplement une nuisette bleue avec un châle en laine rose sur ses épaules.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit-il. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je voulais me faire une tasse de thé mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur la boîte.

La jeune fille fit avancer son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la commode qui contenait les épices et en sorti une boîte métallique. C'était celle-là que le pauvre Lag avait cherché tout ce temps.

- Je l'ai changée de place, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Aria m'avait fait remarquer que l'autre endroit était trop humide pour les feuilles de thé. Alors j'ai décidé de la mettre ici.

La jeune fille fit faire demi-tour à son fauteuil et déposa la boîte à côté du livre. Elle en profita aussi pour jeter dessus un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de li...

Sylvette s'interrompit brusquement et passa une main tremblante sur la couverture. Elle le prit délicatement sur ses genoux, comme un précieux trésor et l'ouvrit. La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit cri en lisant le titre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et l'une d'elles glissa le long de sa joue.

- Sylvette ?

- Je croyais l'avoir perdu, dit-elle dans un sanglot. Je l'ai cherché partout pendant des années et il était juste là.

Lag ne savait pas trop quoi faire si ce n'est de tendre un mouchoir à la jeune fille et d'attendre que les larmes se tarissent. Quand elle essaya les dernières larmes, le jeune Letter Bee lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'était ce livre. Sylvette eut un petit sourire et tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière. Tout en bas à droite, deux mots étaient inscrits. « Gauche Suede ».

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Lag d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était Gauche, son ami, qui l'avait écrit si joliment… et il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi ces recettes étaient si ragoûtantes. Gauche avait un penchant tout particulier pour les plats immangeables.

- Quand Gauche est devenu un Letter Bee, nous avons quitté notre village natal pour nous installer ici. Je me souviens encore de la joie de mon frère quand il m'a annoncé qu'il avait réussi à acheter cette maison. Rien n'avait été installé et Gauche avait fabriqué les meubles lui-même pour qu'ils soient à ma taille. Il travaillait tard le soir et il était fatigué à chaque fois en rentrant. Pour le soulager, je me suis mise à la cuisine. Mais mes débuts n'étaient pas fameux, alors il m'a écrit un livre avec toutes ses recettes. Depuis, je n'ai plus raté un seul plat.

Lag ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes en ayant entendu une si belle histoire. Mais il y avait quand même un détail qui le dérangeait :

- Quand tu dis que c'est Gauche qui a écrit ce livre, ça veut dire qu'avant c'était lui qui cuisinait ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est lui le cordon bleu de la famille. Il est cent fois plus doué que moi.

Son cauchemar était passé et il commençait à ravoir sommeil. Malgré les protestations de Sylvette, il nettoya et rangea la bouilloire. Il allait monter dans sa chambre quand il se rendit compte que la jeune fille ne le suivait pas. Elle était restée dans la cuisine en serrant le livre contre elle.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir, lui demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je vais rester encore un peu. Bonne nuit Lag.

Le jeune Letter Bee n'insista pas. Il regagna la chambre, poussa un peu Niche pour se faire de la place. Sa dingo avait profité de son départ pour prendre entièrement possession du lit. La tête bien calée sur son oreiller, il médita un instant sur les paroles de Sylvette :

Cent fois plus doué qu'elle, se demanda Lag. Ça voudrait dire que… la soupe de Gauche est cent fois plus dégueu que celle de Sylvette ?

-oOo-

_- Lag ? Debout gros dormeur ! Il faut que tu ailles bosser !_

_Le jeune garçon se leva difficilement. Il avait trop pensé la nuit dernière. Les cheveux en porc-épic, le pantalon dans une main, la chemise dans l'autre et la casquette sous son bras, Lag descendit les escaliers avec les yeux encore à moitié fermé. Avant même d'entrer dans la cuisine, il sentait déjà la délicieuse odeur du petit déjeuner._

_- Bonjour tout le monde, fit-il en prenant place sur sa chaise._

_- Bonjour Lag. Dépêche-toi de manger ou bien nous allons être en retard à la Ruche._

_- Hein ? Comment ça nous ?_

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complétement. Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était Gauche Suede qui se trouvait derrière les fourneaux en train de faire sauter des crêpes. Lag se frotta les yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas cette fois. Il était toujours là devant lui. Il portait un tablier de cuisine par-dessus son uniforme de Letter Bee. Sa veste était posée avec négligence sur le dos d'une chaise. Leurs deux sacoches se trouvaient devant l'entrée. Sylvette était aussi là, en train de mettre la table._

_- Où sont Niche et Steak, demanda Lag._

_- Ils sont dehors en train de jouer avec Roda, dit Gauche avec un grand sourire. Ces trois-là s'entendent très bien. Maintenant mange ta soupe._

_- La soupe ? Mais je croyais que tu faisais des crêpes ?_

_- Ma parole, tu es encore bien endormi Lag Seeing. Je t'ai préparé ma soupe spéciale. Tu vas voir, je la réussi cent fois mieux que ma sœur._

_Joignant le geste à la parole, Gauche déposa devant lui une assiette qui contenait une espèce de gelé noire et visqueuse. Lag n'y comprenait rien. Il y avait encore un instant, il jurerait avoir vu des crêpes. Et l'ambiance chaleureuse avait soudainement refroidi. Le sourire de Gauche avait perdu toute chaleur et il en paraissait plus effrayant. Lag essaya de s'enfuir, sans succès. Il était collé à la chaise !_

_Gauche se pencha vers lui, une cuillère à soupe remplie à raz bords de la gelée non-identifiée._

_- Allez, il faut manger si tu veux grandir, dit-il avec cette fois un sourire sadique._

_Lag continuait de se débattre sur sa chaise. Esquivant à la manière d'un petit enfant les attaques de la cuillère. En voulant éviter la dernière feinte, il se pencha mis tout son poids sur le dos de la chaise… qui bascula en arrière._

_Lag s'attendait à entrer en contact avec le sol dur d'un instant à l'autre, mais il n'y avait plus de sol sous lui. Rien qu'un gouffre sans fond._

-oOo-

- Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

La tête de Lag entra en contact avec une surface dure. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre et que, s'il en jugeait la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, il était tombé du lit.

- Lag, tout va bien, demanda Niche.

La petite fille l'observait depuis le haut du lit avec de grands yeux inquiets, son Steak toujours sur sa tête.

- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

- Un connard ?

- Non. Un cauchemar. Ce sont des rêves qui font très peur. Cela arrive par exemple quand tu écoutes une histoire qui fait très peur avant d'aller dormir.

- Tu as écouté une histoire qui fait très peur ?

- Non, mais j'ai lu un livre qui faisait très peur.

- Lag ? Niche ? Debout là-dedans, fit la voix de Sylvette depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne faut pas que vous soyez en retard pour vos livraisons.

Tandis que Niche descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Lag s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Niche et Sylvette. Elle avait encore préparé sa soupe spéciale. Le jeune Letter Bee observa bien la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges d'avoir pleuré, mais elle affichait un sourire radieux. Le livre de Gauche était posé en évidence sur le buffet où étaient rangés habituellement les assiettes et les couverts.

Lag et sa dingo mangèrent rapidement (en évitant subtilement la soupe) leur déjeuner avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Au moment de sortir, Lag se tourna vers une photographie accrochée contre le mur. Elle représentait Gauche, posant fièrement avec Roda devant la Ruche.

- Un jour, murmura-t-il, je te promets que je te ramènerai à ta sœur.

Il ouvrit grand la porte d'entrée et huma l'air frais de la nuit éternelle. La journée s'annonçait excellente. Il jeta un œil sur Niche. Elle, elle regardait Lag de ses grands yeux bleu océan.

- Allons-y !

Ils sortirent tous les deux en courant. Direction la Ruche postale, de nouveaux voyages, de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles lettres et de nouveaux cœurs à délivrer. Loin derrière eux, ils entendirent :

- Lag ! Niche ! Vous avez oublié de prendre la soupe pour votre repas de midi !

* * *

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé?**

**Une petite review et Gauche viendra vous faire des crêpes, sinon... attention car c'est Sylvette et sa soupe qui viendra vous harceler. ^^**

**Merci à Altaïr-Ezio Two Assassins (anciennement Midori) d'avoir corrigé cette fic alors qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en un temps record.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un bon dimanche.  
**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
**


End file.
